


The (Fancy) Dinner Date

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Vanilla/Frutilla [5]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Look at that Teenverse back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: It's obvious to everyone from miles away that Carlos and Patrick Greenfeld like each other.Future Grand Chef Arnoldo has the brilliant idea of preparing a Special Dinner Date for them,always with the help of his loyal friend Francis.Will it work?Will they like it?Will Francis ruin everything?





	The (Fancy) Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to FoxFateWrites on her Birthday,Patrick Greenfeld is her JE OC and I did hint at one of my fics that Teen Arnoldo set up this date for them.

"Francis,Francis,Francis..." said Arnoldo way too calmly,slowly crossing his arms and narrowing his calculating gaze,the aforementioned curly-haired teen couldn't help but grin bashfully and curl in on himself some,involuntarily pulling at the sleeves of his fancy white shirt.

Hearing Arnoldo call his name like _that_ did things to the aspiring magician he'd rather not think too hard about.

Just yet.

He jumped back,startled,frantically fixing his green vest once the older teen slightly raised his voice.

"You're doing it wrong,Francis!!! Can't you see?? The white flower is the most important part,it's supposed to be _right_ in the center of the table! And where is it now?" Arnoldo exclaimed loudly,pointing vigorously at the white flower.

That to Francis,at least,it was placed _exactly_ at the center of the table.

And that's what he tried to tell his exasperated,Italian friend.

"It's....in the center,Arnoldo,just like you told me,besides,I thought the most important part was-" Francis tried to retort,showing the position of the flower with both his arms,one of them adorning a red towel,yet he was quickly interrupted.

"No,it's not,Francis! Come look! It's half _an inch_ to the right! This will ruin everything! All the food I made! All these decorations Armony,Josefina and Doris made and put out! All ruined! Because of you,Francis!" Arnoldo lamented,his voice growing louder and his anguish growing deeper as the aspiring cook strolled around Francis' dining and living rooms,fanning himself with his hands,showing off the beautiful decorations,the amazing looking food and desserts Francis definitely helped make.

At the moment,he doesn't mind not taking credit,Arnoldo is legitimately the talented one here.

He came up with the idea,came up with the menu,the desserts,how the lights should look,what music should be playing.

Their costumes.

Francis was surprised that Doris actually let Arnoldo speak when he started suggesting how the decoration should look.He didn't go to her about their attire though,he brought those himself.

And it all looks breathtakingly gorgeous.

The aspiring dancer dares say... even more breathtakingly gorgeous than the very own person who came up with all this.

Which is a Grand Feat of it's own.

Francis can't help but wonder if Arnoldo would go through all this effort....for the two of _them_.

The aspiring magician wore a white dress shirt,under a dark green vest,red apron,dark green pants,red bowtie,black dress shoes and a red towel on his arm,he felt a little bit silly with all these colors,but the texture of this fabric felt so different,it felt thick yet smooth and soothing,like it was made for Arnoldo and himself.

Francis rather not stop to think about how expensive this waiter costume alone really is,if he ruins at least a tiny button on it,he might as well be done for.

"How could you do this to me,Francis?! To your friends! Carlos and Patrick will never want to look at each other's faces again!" Arnoldo sat by the couch,huffing,trembling like a leaf and trying to suppress his sobs.

Managing to succesfully bring his younger,raven-haired friend back to reality.

Francis had a deeply concerned expression on his charming features,immediately running back to the cook apprentice,sitting beside the prideful,brunet teen and stiffly patting his shoulder.

Arnoldo wore a red suit,with a dark blue vest and white dress shirt visible underneath,red pants,black dress shoes and his bright brown hair was slicked back,curls at the ends ever present.

It always makes Francis wonder how the aspiring chef's hair looks naturally.

At which stage in their relationship he will finally be allowed to see it.

Honestly Arnoldo looked like _he_ was the one waiting for someone else so their Date could start.

Francis...just can't imagine either Carlos or Patrick willingly showing up this fancy in legit,authentic Italian-made attire....

.....To come hang out at a friend's house on a Friday night.

"Arnoldo,Arr noll doo,maybe.... _just maybe_ you're exaggerating juuust a little? I mean,I don't think they will really notice-" Francis started with the best of intentions,Arnoldo should learn to let small things like this go.

Perhaps that way life will start to get more enjoyable and Arnoldo will get to actually chill and relax more often.

He always needs to be doing something or to be working on something and everything needs to be perfect.

And Francis understands this,he used to be a lot like that and he still kind of is to an extent.

But pretty much being 'raised' by Julio for the past years has made Francis see life in a different light.

A much brighter one at that.

The aspiring magician feels like he might have just said something that _may_ have upset the older,overweight teen even further,he just looks on the verge of tears now.

And it breaks the olive-eyed teen's heart everytime.

Because no matter how small an issue is,the centerpiece is placed wrong,there's a roach under your bed.

His feelings are always intense and _real_.

The curly-haired teen barely realizes what he just did,he never learns.

Arnoldo looked ahead at the aspiring dancer,round features showing the betrayal he genuinely felt.

"Francis,are you saying they won't notice or appreciate _my_ hard work?! This beautiful dinner I prepared for them with my own hands??? They _won't_ notice the gorgeous,everlasting white flowers that mía mamma and I picked by the highest mountains... you think they won't notice all the care and love I put into this dinner?! You deeply hurt my feelings,Francis.... I never felt this hurt before." rambled Arnoldo in a melancholic manner,gesturing all over and putting both hands over his chest,looking extremely distraught all throughout.

Francis knows Arnoldo enough to know the boy is not _exactly_ being overdramatic or exaggerating.

Well,_a little,_this is far from being the worst thing that ever happened to him.

But Francis also knows the young,Italian waiter comes from a loving yet very strict family.

He literally can't afford to mess anything up.

Francis inhaled and exhaled softly,taking Arnoldo's agitated hands that were currently tapping against his thick thighs on his own,instructing the older teen to do the same.

He did so,reluctantly,it feels like sometimes he just forgets to breathe.

"You're right,Arnoldo,you're absolutely right,I was being insensitive,I'm sorry,I'm sure they'll love it,I'm sure they'll love everything!" Francis assured the future Grand Chef,offering the other teen a big,hopeful,gap-toothed smile,Arnoldo sighed heavily,finally letting his tense shoulders relax.

Offering back a bright smile of his own,one that reached the Italian waiter's big,watery dark eyes.

The very ones Francis can get lost in so easily.

"You.....really think so,Francis?" a glint of hope sparked in the future Grand Chef's dejected eyes.

Francis bit his thin,bottom lip,discreetly tugging at his red towel,he hopes to anyone who can help him that he's not lying to Arnoldo when he says.

"Por supuesto,Arnoldo! You're the one who made everything happen,how could they not?" Francis bowed his head,shrugging 'casually',awkwardly patting the aspiring chef's knee,it made the older teen chuckle and place a hand above the skilled teen's.

Arnoldo grinned confidently,one hand going up to wipe the small tears at the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand,the other gripping Francis' arm firmly.

"Tiene razón,Francis....vos sos siempre tan amable....Of course they're going to love it!!! What was I thinking...." Arnoldo declared in a lighthearted tone,laughing and patting Francis' arm roughly,the curly-haired teen winced involuntarily.

Arnoldo had nothing to worry about after all.

A few moments passed by as the two boys stared at each other,fiddling with their own hands until Francis found himself gasping and jumping yet again upon hearing Arnoldo's voice suddenly booming through the entire room.

"What are you doing still just sitting there,Francis! Go fix the flower or there will be no Date!" the handsome teen with olive green eyes quickly stood up,pulling at his towel and fixing his too tight green vest,running back in the dining room to fix the flower.

"Sí,Arnoldo,excuuuuse me."

For the amount of work this is turning out to be,Carlos and Patrick better love and appreciate the hell out of all this.

* * *

"Carlos,what do you think Francis and Arnoldo called us for?" Patrick asked casually,mostly to break the somewhat awkward silence as he drove himself and the tall,aspiring drummer to Francis' house.

"I do not know,Pat,Francis did say we should wear something fancy...." Carlos shrugged,reaching his bony hand out to hold stiffly to the hand the green-haired teen wasn't using to drive,Patrick smiled quietly to himself.

Carlos always needs to be touching,contrary to what one would think,the red-haired teen loves physical contact.

And Patrick loves that about him.

The skilled DJ's bright green eyes widened in realization upon Carlos' monotone words.

He doesn't remember Francis telling _HIM_ that!!! 

"He did??? Damn it,I don't think green flannel and ratted jeans really count as fancy.You think I should go back....?" the large teen mostly known as the Green Knight said dejectedly.

He tried to pull his hand away from the taller teen's firm grasp,huffing in exasperation upon not succeeding in doing so,Green shot a quick glance at his friend.

Only to notice Carlos' large,characteristic grin as the skinny teen was also wearing nothing 'fancy'.

"Carlos,you're wearing a tuxedo t-shirt under your purple jacket! That's not fancy either!" Patrick exclaimed good-naturedly,softly smacking the redhead's hand,Carlos laughed,putting his hand away and pretending that it hurt.

"It was the fanciest I could find..." Carlos trailed off with genuine sincerity,Patrick felt bad for a moment,taking the older teen's hand into his own this time.

Carlos grinned warmly at that.

"Do you think this means they're taking us....to Arnoldo's Dad's fancy,Italian Restaurant?" Patrick questioned,genuinely curious and honestly,getting a bit anxious about it.

"It is a possibility....." Carlos trailed off,he had not considered this up until now either,it may start to make him feel a little bit self-conscious.

He admitedly doesn't even know Arnoldo all that well,all he knows is that the loud,Italian teen only came along to steal his friends away,first Francis,then Topa... 

Patrick is next?! 

And yet the aspiring drummer will be getting to meet the future Grand Chef's family at their...fancy restaurant?! 

How does this work? It doesn't make sense.

"But those places are expensive as shit! You know I would feel guilty for letting Arnoldo pay for everything and I don't think I would be able to afford any dish from there on my own! Pink has money,I don't!" Carlos squeezed Patrick's hand tighter as he noticed his green-haired friend start to get into a slight panic.

"Me neither,Pat,do you think we should send Francis a message saying we got sick and can't go?" Carlos suggested in his usual tone,Patrick looked back at his taller friend,offering a nervous smile that looked anything but reassuring.

He just hated to see Carlos' gorgeous bright blue gaze this deeply concerned for what was probably nothing.

He's just overreacting again and worrying Carlos for nothing.

They need to at least go and see what this is about,Arnoldo has been nothing but nice to the charming,overweight DJ,he owes this much to the aspiring Grand Chef.

"No,I already told Francis,we're on our way,besides,something tells me cancelling on Arnoldo last minute like this would get him very sensitive." Green concluded,trying to even his breathing,realizing they were getting close to their mostly familiar destination 

Carlos frowned visibly,he is definitely losing Patrick too.

"Why do you care how Arnoldo feels? We're closer friends to _Francis_ and Francis himself has been ditching us for Arnoldo a lot lately." Carlos confessed despondently,crossing his arms over his chest.

He still has the Rulo Twins,but they have been going too far with their pranks lately,the tall redhead has just not been enjoying their company as he used to,he can't help but feel a little heartbroken about it.

They were practically his brothers.

Carlos loves a prank,so does Patrick but even the both of them know there's a limit _somewhere_.

And that's something the twins have yet to learn,it's putting their band at risk too.

"Francis has a crush,Carlos! It's cute! Let him be! Besides,I like Arnoldo,he's pretty cool,we had the chance to talk the day he made that beyond delicious pizza _and_ turns out I found out we have quite a lot in common like-" Patrick reasoned happily,mouth watering just by remembering that amazing Pizza a la Arnoldo,he was unceremoniously interrupted by Carlos' monotone though.

"We are here."

Green sighed,running a hand over his floof mess of green hair,looking by the window at the curly-haired teen's somewhat humble home.

It always felt much more like home than his current one ever would,he observed out loud.

"It does feel like it's been months since we've last been to Francis'."

* * *

"Someone's knocking on the door! Who do you think it is,Francis?" Arnoldo jumped in place in the middle of meticulously putting the finishing touches on the sheep cream cake he made for dessert.

Francis sighed in relief upon noticing Arnoldo actually didn't 'ruin' anything on the cake,he knows what it would mean,he has been there.

Arnoldo would try to throw the whole thing away,the aspiring magician didn't allow it last time,he would be adamant about it once again if necessary.

If Arnoldo thinks he's the only one who can be stubborn here.... 

He was in for a surprise.

"I'm going on a wild guess here,Arnoldo...but maybe Carlos and Patrick,the very people we set up a Dinner Date for?" Francis tried on a somewhat playful tone,the brunet aspiring cook didn't look very amused.

"Shut up,Francis! Stop wasting time and go answer the door!" Arnoldo demanded quickly,immediately going back to delicately put the last little leg on the small sheep.

He's working! He has no time for Francis' little games! 

This is one of his Dad's most famous,secret recipes! Patrick and Carlos have no choice but to love this! He can't wait! 

"I'm going,I'm going..." Francis hunched in on himself,frowning slightly upon receiving no real attention from Arnoldo who was still too focused on the cake,fixing his hair and vest on his way to answer the door.

The cook apprentice was taking it all too seriously again.

They _just_ talked about this...

"Arnoldo,the _comensales_ just arrived!" announced Francis politely as the duo standing awkwardly by the door adorned very confused expressions on their faces.

Patrick looked behind Francis who was dressed....as a very fancy waiter (?) to notice everything else around the room looked just as fancy as the aspiring dancer himself.

There were different purple and green lights set up all over the living and dinig rooms,many purple and green decorations up the walls in various weird shapes the green-haired teen could already mentally picture Arnoldo calling it all _High Art_.

Patrick doesn't remember ever seeing Francis' house looking this tidied up,the skilled DJ could swear the place was smelling like flowers even.

The young teen with green hair snickered to himself while Francis politely led them inside,Julio probably hasn't stepped here in a week.

Maybe the large,Italian teen is still sensitive at the aspiring actor for ordering pizza when Arnoldo clearly was already making one at their very kitchen.

That was the worst type of betrayal if Patrick ever witnessed one.

"Patrick! Carlos! I've been expecting you!" shouted Arnoldo excitedly upon entering the living room to greet his 'guests."

Now talk about someone who looked genuinely _fancy._

And incredibly handsome while at it,Patrick _may_ have stared just a little.

The talented teen with bright green eyes cleared his throat and bothered to look a little bit apologetic as Carlos nudged his shoulder,the taller,thin redhead did not look particularly happy.

"We....noticed,Arnoldo.But what is all this for? And why does Francis look _like that_?" Carlos felt in charge of asking,since Green beside him was just too _busy_ appreciating the view,apparently.

What does this guy have??? Is it the food? Arnoldo is luring all his closest friends with food?

If so,why doesn't it work on Carlos?!

Wait.

"Oh,Francis? He very kindly offered to be my waiter for the night.... You could say I may be understaffed,but believe me,he is enough,he can satisfy all your needs." Arnoldo drawled out the words unhurriedly,draping one heavy arm around both of Francis' shoulders,squeezing one the boy's arms in the process,grinning devilishly and winking furtively at his 'waiter for the night'.

Francis gulped visibly,he doesn't remember offering to be anything,Arnoldo just showed up with that waiter costume earlier today and told him to wear it.

Surprisingly it snuggled him perfectly.

Perhaps the talented teen with raven hair should have stopped to think harder about this.

What is going on?!

Arnoldo seemed to be speaking and articulating in a manner very distinct to his owm,like he was impersonating someone,Francis dipped his head,nervously pulling at his towel,usual pale cheeks bright pink,looking smaller and smaller by the second in comparison to the stubborn,Italian teen right beside him.

If the cook apprentice intended to make everyone get extremely uncomfortable,he was highly succeeding in doing so.

It _did_ manage to bring Patrick back to reality a bit.

Arnoldo is very attractive,always provided excellent food for them and had been a good friend so far...

But maybe,Carlos has a point.

Maybe they should be wary of Arnoldo when he starts to get this weirdly possessive over Francis.

And Francis lets him.

Or the aspiring magician doesn't even realize it?

Green was brought back from his thoughts once he and Carlos finally entered the flawless looking dining room and Arnoldo let go of Francis,speaking again.

Everything looked perfect.

This was all for them?! 

"Come on and sit,my guests,the night is just starting! Francis will attend you in a moment." Arnoldo stated,clearly still keeping up the impersonation that was making Carlos and Patrick's skins crawl.

Carlos politely yet somewhat awkwardly,put out the chair for Patrick to sit in,the talented,green-haired teen played along,bowing to Carlos,who stiffled a laugh as Arnoldo left the room and entered the kitchen.

Glancing one last time at the lovebirds to see if they were enjoying their stay so far.

He grinned in satisfaction,they seem to.

* * *

"Francis,how did I do??? Do you think they liked my presentation?" Arnoldo whisper-yelled to his waiter as the curly-haired teen put the appetizers on a tray.

Small sausage stuffed zucchinis.

"I think....you were a _little_ much,Arnoldo but I'm sure they liked it!" Francis bit his tongue to keep from voicing how uncomfortable he had really felt,forcing a large grin to plaster over his charming features.

He's aware he needs to keep Arnoldo happy at least for the next few hours in order for this dinner to work.

"Grazie,Francis! But I'm never too much,eh! I'm always just the right amount!" the cook apprentice chortled loudly,patting the younger teen on the back and nearly making all the zucchinis fall over.

How come Francis even managed to still save face (and the appetizers) after all this,not even _he_ knows.

* * *

The night went surprisingly smooth....for the most part.

The troubles consisted mostly of Arnoldo throwing his façade very early on to harshly reprimand the boys' terrible table manners,he'd smack their hands,grip their arms forcibly and threaten them with a fork at some point.

Around halfway through their course meal,Francis was nearly on his knees pleading for Patrick and Carlos to not go purposefully face first into the plateful of primavera stuffed chicken.

Eventually the green-haired DJ and aspiring drummer obliged.

For the relief of everyone involved.

* * *

"Francis,they're not speaking,do you think they're not liking it?" whispered Arnoldo to his waiter as they spied the couple through the door.

Francis had a weary yet very amused expression on his face as he glanced back to the extremely concerned looking aspiring Chef beside him,the talented teen with curly hair inevitably shook his head and smiled.

"That's impossible,Arnoldo,they loved everything you cooked for them so far,did you stop to wonder if maybe,_juuust_ maybe they're silent because they're actually chewing their food?" Francis reasoned,running his fingers over his towel,Arnoldo looked genuinely thoughtful,rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

"Of course,Francis! They can't speak while they chew my food! I'm brilliant!" Arnoldo beamed loudly without realizing,Francis shushed the brunet,Italian boy quickly,pushing him back inside the kitchen as Carlos and Patrick looked their way,smirking.

* * *

"You like Arnoldo." Carlos stated flatly as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin after finishing the 'fancy' chicken.

"What????!!!!!" Patrick whisper-yelled from the other side of the table,the talented DJ was very glad he hasn't gone through with drinking more grape juice (to look like wine) just yet.

The tall redhead is getting to ridiculous territory now.

"Why would you think that,Carlos??? Arnoldo clearly likes Francis and Francis likes him back,it ends here." Green stated matter-of-factly,taking advantage of the fact,neither Arnoldo or Francis were looking to pick the scrapes from around his plate with his fingers and eat them.

"That does not stop you from liking him." Carlos stated,monotone sounding more serious with a bigger hint of emotion.

It suddenly hits Patrick,Carlos is hurt and the skilled DJ's bright green eyes grow slightly wide.

Carlos _likes_ him.

Even better.

Carlos likes him back!!! 

"Carlos,answer me this....did you set up this Date?! Did you tell Arnoldo and Francis to set this all up?" Patrick asked with large confidence to his tone,it may have faltered a little when Carlos looked extremely taken aback.

"No! No,I..... did not.But if you are asking if I am jealous of Arnoldo because I like you....you would be correct." declared Carlos,his monotone coming out restrained and all Patrick wanted to do was run to him and hug him tight.

"Carlos,that was so sweet!!!!" said Francis with clear emotion lacing his tone as he seemed to magically appear in the room with a tray containing their dessert,startling both teens.

"FRANCIS!!!!" exclaimed both boys sitted by the table in unison,Francis curled in on himself,fixing his vest.

"Francis,would you warn a guy? We were having a moment here!" reprimanded Patrick rather playfully.

"Franciiiis,come back here! You are ruining their Date! First day as a waiter and already this irresponsible..." Arnoldo shouted from the kitchen,the waiter for the day dipped his head in embarassment,carefully placing the tray on the table.

"Francis,Francis,Francis...." Both Patrick and Carlos said together,tsking and shaking their heads in a playful manner as Francis showed them the cake.

"Well,here's dessert,Pastel de Ovejita con Crema a la Arnoldo,I hope you enjoy it,permiiiiiso." Francis said quickly yet his polite tone remained.

Francis was actually a very good waiter,if it wasn't for him,this night would have gone downhill long ago.

"We will! It looks delicious! Gracias Francis!" Green tried to match the skilled teen's polite manner,not really with the intent of mocking him.

Just as appreciation for what he had done for the two of them.

"And Gracias Arnoldo!" shouted Carlos,pulling his chair ever closer to Patrick and lacing their fingers together.

Perhaps Arnoldo wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A few hours later,Carlos and Patrick were long gone,arms intertwined as a couple already and Arnoldo may or may not have cried just a little.

Both Arnoldo and Francis heard consecutive knocks on the door as the aspiring dancer put down decorations and Arnoldo pretended to do his homework.

Francis already told the cook apprentice the teachers unfortunately won't accept 'sketchnotes' no matter how good they look or how clever they are.

Arnoldo did not move from his place,didn't seem to have even acknowledged anything unusual.

Like people frantically knocking at your door at 11pm.

The teen with bright olive eyes sighed deeply,descending a ladder with plenty of decorations over his arms.

Why did he even think Arnoldo would answer? 

Francis opened the door to find Natalio and Mariana,smiling bright and eager,both in typical Italian attire,carrying a guitar,a banjo and a trumpet with them.

Needless to say the newly retired waiter looked beyond puzzled,Natalio was the one to speak.

"We're here to do the music! When do we start?!" 


End file.
